The present invention relates to apparatus used in conjunction with a mixing tank to process various combustible fuel components to form a new homogeneous, stable "alternate liquid fuel" mixture which will not stratify or separate. Further, the invention relates to the particular arrangement of a series of components required to accomplish the needed recirculation and processing and by mechanical means to yield the new homogeneous "alternate liquid fuel." The apparatus is located between the outlet port of the mixing tank and the inlet port of the mixing tank to provide the recirculation, mixing, and mechanical lock bonding of the various components.
In accordance with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 886,380 filed Mar. 14, 1978, pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, it is known that an alternate liquid fuel, which can be used as a substitute for fuel oil in large commercial and industrial boilers or as fuel for internal combustion engines, can be mixed from petroleum products previously thought to be unusable. The disclosure in the prior application describes a method for mixing high volatility combustible fuels, including waste products, with contaminated batches of fuel oils; such as navy special, ASTM fuel oil grade #6 from barge and tank bottoms, bunker "C" oil, and pipeline interfaces, and particularly those fuel oils having a higher viscosity than is normally useful in commercial boilers. These fuels are appropriately blended to form a homogeneous alternate liquid fuel capable of being stored and used at a later time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is capable of efficiently and economically producing the alternate liquid fuel described in this referenced copending application.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide, where needed, a means for preheating the alternate liquid fuel components by using waste heat generated by the engine which powers the apparatus. Preheating the alternate liquid fuel components facilitates their transmission through the apparatus by reducing their viscosity. This increases the efficiency of the apparatus without the addition of an energy-consuming preheating device.